Game Over
by CaptainJay
Summary: Quand il ne reste plus rien...


_Ianto me manque toujours autant._

* * *

><p>Tout était fini. La menace extraterrestre. L'odieux traité que les hommes étaient prêts à passer. L'angoisse mondiale de voir ses enfants possedés. Les 456. Partis. Tout était fini. Steven reposerait désormais dans une sépulture dont sa mère inonderait le marbre de ses pleurs en maudissant l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, l'homme qui lui avait permis de donner la vie à son petit garçon qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde, l'homme qui avait ôté la vie de son bébé et la sienne par la même occasion.<p>

Tout était fini. Torchwood n'existait plus. Son organisation dans laquelle il avait mit tellement d'acharnement, de rires, de pleurs et de sueur pour ériger la gloire de son Docteur. Tout était fini. Gwen Cooper-Williams ne serait plus jamais le coeur de Torchwood. Elle troquerait cette place pour celle d'épouse et mère.

Tout était fini. Tout avait brûlé. Tout avait été détruit, ravagé, en à peine quelques jours. Sa vie entière avait explosé comme l'avait fait sa place forte. Tout était fini. Sa vie aux côtés de Ianto Jones était fini.

Le corps reviendrait à qui de droit. A sa soeur. Qui avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à comprendre son frère. Et c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait plus que le pleurer. Pleurer le dernier vestige de son passé. Pleurer la mort de son petit frère, ce petit garçon qu'elle avait le serment de protéger à la minute même où elle avait vu pour la première fois ces grandes prunelles bleues lui sourirent et cet adorable nez. Et remplir ses nuits de cauchemars où ce petit garçon, avec qui elle avait partagé tant d'amour, lui hurlerait qu'il était mort par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas su, jamais su, comment le tenir en sécurité dans ses bras.

Ianto était un employé de Torchwood mais le Capitaine Harkness avait tenu à ce qu'il est une sépulture digne de lui et il savait que seule Rhiannon Jones pouvait l'honorer dans sa mort comme il devait l'être. Avec le corps lui serait rendu les affaires personnelles de son parent. Les vestiges d'une vie qu'il avait vécu éloigné d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que tous ces objets signifiaient réellement.

L'appartement du jeune homme serait vendu après que la dernière survivante des Jones ai prit le soin de le vider. Là encore, elle ne pourrait qu'imaginer à quel point Ianto avait aimé s'allonger sur son canapé, fermer les yeux en se laissant emporter par des histoires fascinantes.

Tout était fini. Plus rien de ce qui faisait de Ianto Jones un civil, ne lui appartenait.

Et, perché au bord de cratère, le Capitaine Jack Harkness regardait ce qui avait été son Hub. Ce qui avait été, au final, leur endroit. Ce lieu que Ianto Jones avait finir par appeler 'la maison', délaissant peu à peu son appartement pour cet endroit froid et austère qui pourtant pour lui, rayonnait d'une chaleur insoutenable.

Plus un seul mur n'était debout. Plus un seul de ces murs qui avaient abrités leurs vies. Leurs étreintes et leurs baisers. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris. Leurs rires et leurs larmes. Leurs disputes, leurs trahisons, leurs non-dits. Ces murs qui avaient abrité leurs coeurs et leur histoire.

Le Capitaine glissa ses yeux troubles sur ce qui était autrefois l'ascenceur de leur quartier général. Et le souvenir du dernier baiser dans cet endroit si cher à son coeur lui apparut comme une vision. Il se rappela la façon dont Ianto l'avait serré contre lui pour essayer de le retenir tout en sachant, en vain, qu'il ne réussirait pas. Il se rappela la sensation de la peau douce des joues inondées de larmes de son amant sous ses mains. Il se rappela qu'il avait commencé ce baiser passionné et que Ianto avait terminé ce baiser desespéré. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. '_Tu dois vivre Ianto!' 'Fais moi confiance' 'Si jamais...ne m'oublie pas.' 'Je..je crois que je t'aime Ianto Jones.' _et il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit _'Je reviendrai...je reviens toujours.' _comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait avoué après son absence '_Je suis revenu pour vous.' _Il reviendrait encore. Il se rappela qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour partir avec le souvenir de Ianto sur les paupières et pas ces chiffres rouges affreux qui lui indiquaient combien de temps il lui restait jusqu'à ce qu'il brise, peut-être, le coeur de son amant.

Ses prunelles s'immobilisèrent sur ce qui avait été son bureau. Ce lieu où il avait aimé d'innombrables fois son Gallois à l'accent profond et à la peau diaphane. Ce lieu où Ianto lui avait dit ses plus sombres secrets et où Jack avait été incapable de partager les siens. Ce lieu où Ianto l'avait accepté comme il était, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, juste une façade.

Il dériva jusqu'aux archives. Cet endroit que Ianto affectionnait tant. Où il avait découvert une grande partie des secrets de son patron et qu'il avait gardé tu, dans cet endroit sombre qui sentait la poussière et les années passées. Où Jack l'avait fait sien tellement de fois, troublant le système de rangement impeccable par ses poussées profondes dans le corps exquis du jeune garçon.

Vint ensuite la baie médicale. Le lieu qui était toujours resté l'antre d'Owen Harper, encore bien longtemps après sa disparition. Il pouvait encore voir le levé de yeux au ciel de son plus jeune subordonné après un commentaire salace du médecin en chef. Ou il pouvait encore sentir le mouvement des lèvres de son amant qui avait soufflé un 'je t'aime' silencieux contre son épaule, un 'je t'aime' que Jack n'était pas censé dérober alors qu'il avait possedé son partenaire sur la table d'autopsie pour faire râler son plus chieur colaborateur le lendemain.

Et enfin, la cuisine. Ce lieu qui n'avait appartenu qu'à Ianto. Où il exécutait sa magie. Jack savait qu'il gardait toujours du thé pour leur jolie Toshiko qui supportait mal le café au réveil et aussi, un mélange spécial, son meilleur café, pour lui, pour son patron. Un café qui était bien plus que cela. C'était une pépite de joie qui implosait dans ses pupilles lorsqu'il voyait l'expression d'extase sur le visage de Jack après une gorgée. C'était un rougissement adorable sur ses pomettes après que Jack l'ai complimenté sur la saveur orgasmique de son breuvage. C'était un sourire, pour tout dire. Et pour toutes ces raisons, Jack n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait un jour boire de nouveau du café sans en avoir la nausée.

Tout était fini. Plus rien de ce qui faisait Ianto n'existait. Son corps, son appartement n'était plus à lui. Son journal avait brûlé dans les flammes. Myfawny, leur douce Myfawny qui lui avait offert la plus belle rencontre de sa vie, était, il l'espèrait, ailleurs, à l'abri, peut-être pleurait-elle la mort de son maître adoré. Le Hub, qu'il avait toujours espéré pouvoir être un jour le sanctuaire en mémoire de Ianto et de leur amour.

Tout était fini. Il ne restait plus rien de Ianto Jones. Excepté ses souvenirs. Et même ça, Jack savait qu'un jour, on les lui ôterait.

**E.N.D**


End file.
